


My way or the highway

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pets, Slavery, Vampires, Whumptober 2020, forced onto knees, injuries, manhandled, no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack is a vampire hunter who takes pride in his job, he never suspected that he would rescue a vampire, let alone a noble one.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My way or the highway

Mac walks out of the club, he is bored, life is boring. He used to find thrill in the chase, but now it is all the same. He is getting old.

He decides to walk and see if he can find another establishment that is a bit more inspiring. He takes a short cut through an alley and notices too late two men are waiting for him. Well they are probably not waiting for him, just some innocent victim they can rob. Oh well, It´s their loss, not his.

Mac keeps walking full of confidence, he can take these guys. Hell, he has taken on much larger men. He pretends to mind his own business and wants to walk past them, but as soon as he comes into their reach, the tallest one stops him, just like he expected. Mac prepares himself but doesn’t show anything yet.

‘Hold it, where do you think you are going?’

‘I´m minding my own business, can you please not touch me?’ Mac replies politely.

‘Look at you all fancy, saying please.’

‘Mighty nice of him.’ The other goon sneers.

Mac wants to walk away, but the tall guy grabs the back of his coat and pulls him around. Mac is just about to attack, when he feels something slice his abdomen. Shit, he looks down and sees the blood. He looks up towards the man and stares in shock at the knife in his hand. It is a hunter´s knife.

Mac pushes his hands against his abdomen to stop the bleeding, still in shock that he was attacked by hunters, they had been waiting for him, not some innocent victim. His train of thoughts stops when something solid connects with the side of his head and the world disappears all together.

* * *

‘Ah come on, Jack, I want a pet, please come with me. I hate to go to these places alone.’ Riley whines.

‘You know how I hate those places.’ Jack counters.

He really hates these slave auctions. Even if it is common practice to have slaves and pets, that doesn´t mean that he wants to be part of it.

‘Please Jack, do it for me.’

‘OK, but only for this once, if you don´t find a pet tonight, you are on your own.’

‘Deal, can you pick me up at 19.00?’

‘You want be to be your driver as well?’

Riley laughs at him.

‘You own a car that is up to standard and you don´t expect me to drive with my new pet, do you?’

Jack sighs, ‘OK, see you at 19.00.’

Jack wants to finish some work before quickly going home and change, so he walks back to his desk. The pile of wanted vampires only seems to grow. He checks his latest case and sighs. This vampire needs to be stopped. He is vicious and has killed several people, his latest kill had involved a whole family. And it appears he doesn´t kill them for feeding, just for pleasure. Jack starts studying the case file.

The alarm on his phone chimes and Jack closes the file. He has lost track of time like he does whenever he is working an interesting case. He quickly drives home to change and pick up Riley.

* * *

Jack takes a quick glance at his phone. He is bored. Slave after slave has been paraded in front of them and Riley still hasn´t made up her mind. They are almost near the end of the trained slaves and Jack fears that the ordeal will repeat itself next week.

‘Nothing to your liking?’

He hates being here, he is a famous hunter and people have been approaching him all evening.

‘Not yet, but next up are the untrained ones, it can be interesting to break one in myself.’

The bidding master announces the non-trained slaves.

Most of them are dragged onto the stage by their collars. Jack watches the proceedings with some disgust. It is one thing to condone slavery, but this… Jack stops thinking, a slave is dragged onto the stage, he is obviously drugged out of his mind, so much is clear. The manhandle him onto his knees but he is barely able to stay kneeling and slowly slumps down.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, here we have our prime subject for the evening, a real vampire.’

The stall master walks up to the man and pokes a whip between his teeth, when he prods the drugged man with a taser, he gets a snarl and the man´s fangs show.

Jack slams down his hand on the bidding button. He doesn´t see Riley looking in amusement at him.

Suddenly a man from the auction house asks him to escort him. He stares up at the man, not fully comprehending his actions.

‘You won the bid Jack, he is yours. Never fancied you as someone wanting a vampire as a pet.’

‘Can you please follow me sir?’

Jack gets up and follows the man into one of the many corridors of the building. He is lead in a room where Mac is kneeling, well kneeling… he is being manhandled by two men on his knees. His eyes roll in his head and he is so out of it that he probably doesn´t know what is going on.

Jack walks up to Mac and puts his fingers under Mac´s chin and makes him look up. He snaps his fingers in front of Mac to get his attention. But Mac doesn´t respond, so he pulls up an eyelid and can see that Mac´s pupils are completely blown.

‘What is his name?’

‘Angus Macgyver.’

‘What did you give him?’

‘Just a mild sedative.’

Jack knows they have the vampire heavily sedated. Only the fact that he is already dead, probably didn´t kill him.

‘Whatever. Prepare him and take him to my car. Where do I sign?’

‘Please sign here and that will be one million two hundred please.’

Jack enters his data in the online banking system and confirms his purchase.

‘It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mister Dalton.’

‘I´m sure.’ Jack states irritated.

Riley is waiting for him by the car where two men have dropped Mac in the backseat. He isn´t restrained, but being sedated so heavily, he can´t get far.

‘Get in, Riley, I need to get home with my charge.’

* * *

Jack carries the unconscious man to the guest bedroom. The man is filthy, they must have had him for some time, and he has been injured, it is strange that Jack can still see the infected wound across his abdomen. Vampires tend to heal quite quickly. This wound seems to be festering for some time. He gets a basin with water and some towels to clean his pet. He cleans and disinfects the wound, bandages it and then covers him with a blanket.

Jack needs to get his own collar. The sales person at the auction house told him that his pet would be out for at least 24 hours, so he had time to get a proper collar.

‘Riley, can you please take care of him, I will be back as soon as possible.’

He drives to the Phoenix Foundation and walks into the R&D department. Bozer is still at work and looks up, ‘Hey Jack, how can I help you?’

‘I am looking for a collar to contain a vampire.’

‘You are looking for trouble, Jack, vampires shouldn’t be kept as pets, save yourself the trouble and get yourself a human pet if you have to, you know how I think about pets.’ Bozer dismisses him.

‘I don´t think you understand Bozer, I already have the vampire, I need that collar!’

‘Sorry, I didn´t mean to disrespect, you as a hunter. Let me see how I can help you.’

Bozer starts rummaging through cupboards and finally comes up with a silver collar. It doesn´t seem to have a lock and to consist out of a single band of silver.

‘How do I get it on him?’

‘When you speak the spell, it will unlock. It is voice activated.’

‘Will it contain his powers?’

‘Yes, as long as he wears the collar, he can´t use his powers.’

‘OK, that is what I am looking for.’

‘Are you sure you are ready for this? He will need to feed, remember? You can give him blood pills, but still, they aren´t the real thing.’

Was he ready for this? He had bought the vampire in a whim because he didn´t want him to be owned by someone else, but he had never before felt the need of owning a pet.

‘Yeah, I am ready.’

* * *

When Jack enters his house, he immediately notices something is wrong. His smell tells him the vampire isn´t doing well. Riley already comes running down the stairs so Jack runs up to the room where he finds the creature profusely sweating and flushed. Not good. They have overdosed him at the auction house. Or maybe he is allergic to the stuff.

‘I already called your Phoenix medical, Jack.’

Jack can see Riley has placed wet towels on the vampire´s pulse points to get the fever down.

The doorbell rings and Riley lets the doctor in.

‘My pet was sedated for the auction and he isn´t responding well to the sedation they gave him.’

‘OK, let´s see.’

The doctor starts examining Mac and frowns.

‘I guess he isn´t coping well because of a combination of sever blood loss, malnutrition, the infection and the sedation. I am not going to lie to you Jack, he isn´t doing well.’

‘Can you do anything about it?’

‘I can give antibiotics for the infection, but that doesn´t change the fact that he needs sustenance.’

‘Please prescribe the antibiotics and I will make sure he gets food.’

‘OK, I will also give an antidote against the sedative, so he will be clearer, is that OK for you?’

‘Yes, please.’

The doctor injects the vampire with the antidote and monitors his vitals until he seems satisfied. He then scribbles something down and says goodbye. Jack is in dubio, the vampire needs blood, preferably fresh blood. Jack sets his jaw; he will do what needs to be down.

‘Mac?’

He gently shakes the man. Mac starts moving and a weak moan leaves his lips.

‘Come on, Mac, open your eyes for me.’

But nothing happens. Jack decides to place the collar on Mac anyway. If the vampire doesn´t survive he will at least be honored as his pet. Jack speaks the incantation and the collar closes around Mac´s neck. There is nothing he can do while Mac is unconscious.

Later in the evening, Jack hears moaning again and when he checks on Mac, he can see Mac is fighting his way back to consciousness.

‘Hi Mac, good boy, come on, open your eyes.’

Jack can see the blue has returned in Mac’s eyes, but they are still unfocused.

‘Shh, you´re OK, I know you haven´t fed in some time, and you need to. Come on.’

Jack sits down on the bed with his back against the headboard and pulls Mac into is lap, so his head is resting on his shoulder. Mac is really weak and doesn´t make any attempt to feed. Jack takes out a knife and hisses when he makes a quick cut in his neck and pulls Mac closer.

He can feel Mac sniffing and he sort of tries to get closer to the source of the scent. Jack reacts irritated, when he feels the wound close again. He opens the wound again and now pushes Mac face against his neck. He can feel Mac weakly lapping at the blood. Once he gets the taste, he tries to get closer and Jack can feel Mac´s fangs brushing against his skin. He stills as he realized what the vampire is about to do and he can´t, he… He pushes Mac away. He is a hunter not some blood bank to some vampire.

* * *

The first thing Mac becomes aware of is the smell of fresh blood. He is too weak to open his eyes, so he keeps them closed, but the scent of blood is in the air and he hasn´t fed in some time. He is sort of sitting up against a body, a warm body. He tries to get closer to the smell but he is just too weak.

His head is suddenly pressed against the sticky wetness and Mac immediately recognizes it as blood, fresh blood. He weakly starts lapping at it, but the reaction in his body is immediate. His fangs appear and he does his best to bite down, but before he can, he is pushed to the side and in his weakened condition he can´t resist the movement.

He does his best to open his eyes, he needs to feed. He… stays still when he feels the collar. What has happened? When he eventually opens his eyes he can see he is lying in a large bed with nice bedding. The door to the bathroom is open. Someone has been so considerate to close the blinds on the windows.

He can smell the source of the blood in the bathroom. He tries to get up, but as he has been shoved to the side of the bed, he falls of the bed with a loud thud. Mac groans when he hits the ground and for a split second he blacks out, but is soon roused again by a voice calling out for him.

‘Mac? Oh shit, what did you do? Here, let me help you.’

He feels himself being picked up. The guy must be strong. But as soon as the person bents over him, he smells the blood again and his fangs appear again.

‘Right, you need to feed. I can do this.’

The person seems to be talking to himself and Mac once again feels himself being lifted in a sitting position. The moment his head is placed in the crook of the person´s neck, Mac bits down and slowly sucks. With every gulp of blood, he feels better. And soon, he holds on to the person´s body for dear life and starts sucking in earnest. He can hear the moaning of the other person and suddenly he is pulled back.

‘Jack! Pet!’ a female voice calls out.

Mac gives a weak snarl to the person that interrupted his feeding.

‘Jack, you need to stop him in time. When you start to fell lightheaded you need to tell him.’

‘Yeah, I … got caught up in the moment, I guess.’ Jack croaks.

‘Mac, how are you doing?’

‘What?’

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Weak, but better.’

‘Good. I will make you some rare steak.’

‘Where am I?’

‘You are at my place. My name is Jack Dalton.’

‘Hunter Dalton?’ Mac gets a bad feeling.

‘What do you want with me? If you wanted to kill me, why would you feed me?’

‘I have no intention on killing such a prized possession.’

‘Possession?’ Mac dreads the answer.

‘Yes, Mac, I purchased you as my pet.’

Mac lets his hand slowly move towards the collar he felt around his neck.

* * *

Mac and Jack are sitting at the dining room table.

‘You expect me to be your slave?’

‘Yes, that is why I bought you.’

‘You do realize I am a noble?’

‘Yes I know, does that make a difference?

‘I guess not.’

‘What do you expect of me?’

‘What every owner expects of a pet. Loyalty, camaraderie, company.’

Jack studies Mac, it is not that the vampire can do anything about it. Not while he is collared. And he knows it, so he stays quiet.

‘Are you hungry? I can get you some blood pills.’

Mac pulls a face that makes clear what he thinks about blood pills. But he needs to eat, he is still weak and the wound across his abdomen is still not completely healed, damn hunter knives. As a matter of fact, Mac can feel the fever building again.

‘No, I´m tired. I am not hungry.’

‘Here, lay down on the couch.’ Jack gets up to pull out a quilt to put over Mac.

‘What, I´m allowed on the furniture?’

‘While you are sick, yes. Once you are healed you can take your place at my feet.’

‘Never.’ Mac mumbles under his breath while he lays down.

‘What was that?’ Jack asks innocently.

‘Nothing.’

Mac closes his eyes and the warmth of the blanket and the fireplace, pulls him under into sleep. Jack sits down again in the wingchair near the fire while studying Mac. The vampire is pale, and although that is his natural complexion, he is gaunt looking, unhealthy. The infected wound took a lot out of him. He will need to feed soon. Mac doesn´t sleep peaceful, he jerks and mumbles and Jack notices that he is looking flushed. Jack gets up and feels his forehead and sighs. The vampire is burning up. He wraps some ice bags in towels and places him against Mac’s pulse points again. Mac will need to eat.

The next time Mac wakes he has a plate with some blood pills on it ready on the table. Mac looks at them in disgust.

‘You want to basic hunter training, didn´t you?’ Mac asks.

‘Yes, like all hunters. Are you going somewhere with this?’

‘Remember MREs?’

Jack pulls a face.

‘Exactly, that is what blood pills taste to me.’

‘OK, if it is that bad, I won’t offer them anymore. But remember they are in the freezer if you ever need them, OK? Let’s call it an emergency stash.’

Mac nods.

‘Look, I … You can feed of me.’ Jack says although a bit hesitantly.

Mac’s eyes light up, ‘I could?’

‘Yeah, but remember, you can´t drain me, not like you almost did last time.’

Mac nods, it would be so easy to drain this hunter dry, but he is also curious what he wants, so maybe he should refrain from exsanguinate him for now.

‘I won´t, I promise.’

‘OK, than do it.’

Jack sits down next to Mac and pulls his collar down. Mac crawls closer and Jack can feel his fangs scrape his skin. The moment they pierce his skin, he feels a sharp pain that is almost immediately washed away by an euphoric feeling. Jack loses himself in the feeling and whimpers when Mac releases him. He looks at the vampire and the gauntness is residing.

‘You look better.’ Jack stammers.

‘I know. Fresh blood will allow me to heal myself. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Jack gets up, a bit unsteady, Mac must have drawn more blood than he expected, although he has refrained from draining him. He will need to find a way to get Mac fresh blood, without the risk of getting killed or turned in the process. But Jack is determined to nurse Mac back to health.


End file.
